The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicle engines produce torsional vibration that is undesirable to transmit through the powertrain and driveline to the motor vehicle. Typically, a torsional isolator or damper is used to isolate or reduce the torsional vibration transmitted from the engine to the transmission. The torsional isolator can be placed within a torque converter between a torque converter lock up clutch and an input shaft of the transmission. Known torsional isolators use one or more springs to store energy and used to dampen an energy transfer path between the engine and the transmission. However, in certain powertrain configurations the torsional isolator is insufficient to isolate the torsional vibrations. For example, in powertrains having continuous engine torque pulsation, an increase in vibrational magnitude and a decrease in vibrational frequency occur which the known spring design vibration isolators are insufficient to isolate, thereby requiring improvement over known vibration isolators.
Accordingly, there is room in the art for a powertrain having a vibration isolator that reduces torsional vibration due to continuous engine torque pulsation.